The present invention relates to medical devices and pertains particularly to an improved orthopedic device for the repair of shoulder fractures.
Fractures of the arm and shoulders, particularly in the elderly population, are a quite common occurrence. More particularly, fractures in the proximal region of the humerus is very common. Early mobilization of the shoulder and arm following injury is important to early healing and rehabilitation of such injuries.
The present methods and apparatus for fixation of fractures do not provide a satisfactory internal fixation to enable early mobilization. The bony substance of the proximal fragment is frequently insufficient for good purchase of fixation using current apparatus and methods.
The presently known internal fixation devices for such a fracture do not give a suitable stable construct. For example, open reduction internal fixation with the RUSH-rod or other intramedullary system does not give a suitable rigid system to allow the patient to have early mobilization. All of these known systems frequently require disruption of the supraspinatus tendon and articular surface, because the extra articular bony substance is very limited in this type of fracture. The deforming forces of the various tendons frequently cause a proximal fragment to be rotated. It is very difficult to reduce and maintain the reduction in rotation with conventional existing methods of internal fixation, because they do not give any compressive effect. Similarly, because of the limited space in the subacromial region and the deforming tension force by the tendon, reduction and internal fixation is frequently impossible.
Other known methods, such as closed reduction and percutaneous STEINMEN fixation, do not provide a stable fixation. This is especially a problem in osteoporotic bones where the fixation easily fails and the reduction is frequently lost.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an improved stable construct with compression and interlocking fixation that will maintain the reduction and permit early, more aggressive mobilization to enable faster recovery be available.